Her long hair
by Soraye
Summary: The Mugiwara crew has been trough a lot and now, some things have changed. Feelings have changed. But can they notice? Insects, poison and ointment. Those three ingredients mixed with fluffiness and silent confessions. LuNa. UPDATED


**The Mugiwara crew has been through a lot. It's been awhile since they've set sail and some things have changed. Feelings have changed. But can they notice? Insects on the ocean, poison and ointment. Those three ingredients mixed with fluffiness and silent confessions.**

**A chance to see Luffy through Nami's eyes and Nami through Luffy's eyes. Secrets only known by Robin. ^_^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Normal:<strong>

'Oi, Nami!' Ussop knocked on the door a few times, but there was no answer. 'Nami~!' He repeated a little louder. 'I guess I have to ask Robin what Nami is doing. I could, of course, just barge in but then she would...' he shivered. He didn't want to meet Nami in her scary mode ever again.

After some begging from Ussop, Robin knocked lightly on the door. 'Navigator-san?' They really needed to talk to Nami about the news Chopper told them. He had spotted insects who could make you sick if they stung you. After some research, Chopper discovered it was a very rare insect (for one because it lived on the ocean) and he just couldn't find out about the effects the poison would have. Luffy had just waved this news away, just like most of the crew members did. Only Ussop used some of Choppers ointment, but that was because he was a coward. No one but Nami had ever been sick. They really were living wonders. But that didn't change the fact that Chopper and Ussop were worried about Nami.

She had been in her room since this morning. Robin carefully opened the door a little, slipped inside and closed it again, leaving Ussop alone. He put his ear on the door to hear what was going on, but was soon slapped away by an arm of Robin that appeared and disappeared out of nowhere. With some grumbling, Ussop left the girls alone.

**Robin's POV:**

I saw Nami working at some map. She really seemed frustrated. Her hand holding pencil wasn't moving at all and her other was strangled in her hair. 'Navigator-san?' I asked again. She looked up. I settled myself at a chair. 'You have been sick in the past, am I right?'

She showed some signs of irritation. 'Well of course! Everyone has been sick at least once in their live, if they're human!' I stayed quiet. She suddenly realized the condition of their miracle crew. 'Then again... Oh never mind...' She let out a huge sigh.

I made some arms appear and gave her the ointment. 'There are some poisonous insects around us, you better put this on.' Nami nodded absentmindedly.

I waited. There was no need to ask her anything, there was defiantly something bothering our navigator. And she would tell me soon enough. She slowly picked up the ointment and began to put it on. In this process, she began to speak.

'You know, Robin, I've really had it. I am in a drastic need of vacation.'

'Do those sudden complains have anything to do with our captain?' She seemed startled. A light blush spread across her cheeks.

Bulls eye.

I couldn't help but smile.

**Nami's POV:**

I began to tell everything to Robin. I was really grateful she listened to me. Then again, she seemed to enjoy my problems...

After a lot of adventures and two years of separation, I saw Luffy differently. I had always looked up to him, but I rather died than admit that to him. Still, I was a girl. Of course I had my dreams. A beautiful wedding in a white gown, delicious food, Wedgwood plates and a Greek garden. But that came after my map of the world. Right?

'Oh, I don't know it anymore. It's not like I'm in LOVE or something!' Really, I never thought the word Love in connection with Luffy would make me feel embarrassed. 'But he's the one who I look up to, you know. Can't he behave a little more mature?'

'Would you like him to change, navigator-san? Don't you like our Luffy?'

Aw man, now I began to feel guilty. 'No...not really. I mean... Maybe a little ...'

**Robin's POV**:

I really liked the times I spend with Nami talking about her problems. And almost every problem had to do something with Luffy. He frustrates her. He makes her embarrassed. He teases her. Lately she admitted she dreamed of him beside her. And they had a kid, who looked like Nojiko, her sister. Her little Nami grew up. Ha...

'But a dream doesn't really mean anything right? You can dream about anything!' Nami said while throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

'That's true.' I said, holding her gaze.

'Oh MAN~! I'm so childish to dream about having a family of my own! You're my family too, of course, but y'know...' while she continued I wondered why she just said the dream didn't mean anything and now she was getting upset about it again.

**Sanji's POV**:

Those insects were a real eye shore. They seemed to like the food I made, shitty beasts. And on top of that, my sunshines weren't in sight. My mellorines~! My heart jumped when I saw them appearing on deck. I immediately noticed Nami's skin was shiny with the ointment. I was really relieved on seeing she was being protected from any sickness. I don't know if I could survive to look at a half dead Nami again. Once, she was really sick and she barley survived.

Oh no, that shitty captain had noticed them to. He was approaching them! For some reason, I couldn't stand to see Luffy and Nami together anymore. They were giving of a vibe I didn't like. But I couldn't really put my finger on what had changed between them...

**Robin's POV:**

'Oh no, he's approaching me. What the hell does he want?' Nami whispered. She was getting nervous. I just smiled. I decided to make my leave when Nami wasn't paying attention to me anymore. That moment came when Luffy and she made eye contact. I took some steps back and slowly moved towards Cook-san, who seemed really pissed off.

**Luffy's POV:**

Nami's hair was long now. I really liked it. Because of the light breeze it was even more beautiful. But she would surely hit me when I said that to her. But he wasn't the only one who liked it. The insects were attracted to the orange color. 'They seem to like your hair, Nami! Shihihi~!'

'Aw, shut up...' She tried to slap the insects away, but didn't really help. Should I help her? No, she doesn't want my help. I won't help her unless she asks for my help. 'I thought the ointment would do the trick. These beasts really are annoying.' She began to wave with her hands, however, that didn't work either. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just do nothing. My hand were tingling. I couldn't resist it any longer.

'Let me help you! Gomu Gomu no...'

'No! Luffy, it's alright! Don't-'

'BALOON!' Nami flew trough the air.

'HOW'S THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP, YOU IDIOOOOOOT~'

Okay, maybe that was a stupid move. Now he was sure to get hit. The insects didn't really seemed to like it either. They were getting angry and some tried to stung him. 'Shihihi, that won't work!' Suddenly, he heard a yell from Chopper. 'Luffy! What have you done? When the insects are mad, Nami is in danger! I told you they were poisonous, didn't I?' I gasped. Nami was in danger! What if she got sick again? I almost got crazy when I thought about that. I wanted to save her. And quick.

**Robin's POV:**

Nami flew trough the air and landed on the upper deck. 'I told you they were poisonous, didn't I?' Chopper yelled. I looked at Nami. The insects began to fly towards her in huge swarms. I wanted to move. But someone acted before me.

'Gomu Gomu no ... Rocketo!' With an huge impact, Luffy landed besides Nami.

'Yo T! Don't you dare to do something like tha-' But she was interrupted by Luffy. He was whispering, for once in his life. I made an ear appear near them. '...protect you...' Luffy mumbled.

'Protect? From who exactly, other than yourself?' Luffy turned his head towards her and a big smile appeared on his face. 'I'll defiantly protect you, Nami.'

**Nami's POV:**

My heart was beating fast. It was like in my dream. Finally I saw what he was talking about. A huge swarm of insects was approaching us. 'L-Luffy!' He smiled once more. He turned around and with a loud 'Gomu Gomu no' he began to eliminate the insects. His skills really had improved. The insects were gone pretty fast and I was safe.

He knelt beside me. 'You know, Nami, you can't blame them. They really like your long hair, you know! Shishishishi!' He helped her up. 'Yuck, gross! You're sticky, Nami!'

'T-that's because of the ointment Chopper gave me, you dumb ass.'

'Hmpf! Why's that? I like you way more WITHOUT the ointment!' With that, and a big smile, he walked away. And I was left, stunned.

**Robin's POV:**

'And then he was like: I'll protect you! I was sooo confused!' Nami was blabbering about the event she just experienced. She was unaware that I heard everything they had said. I heard Ussop mutters even in our room. Sanji had decided that he would be the one to clean up the mess of the insects. I was half heartedly listening to Nami's stream of words. She was still trying to decide if she liked him. She hadn't noticed Luffy had shown his true colors just now.

'They like your long hair!' Insects are attracted to color, not to length.

'I like you way more WITHOUT the ointment.' Isn't that a confession?

I giggled. They both really were baka's...

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! No cliff-hangers this time, who's proud of me? I sure am~ :')<strong>


End file.
